


Aren't You the Sweetest

by FluffyShimadas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baker Hanzo Shimada, Genji's new last name is Hinata okay I'm sorry, I have to redo all of these tags okay, I was tired of there only being porn and sadness here so have an actual story I guess, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Tailor Genji Shimada, There might be porn but don't get your hopes up, except there's no actual incest bc they aren't related in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyShimadas/pseuds/FluffyShimadas
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is not fond of many things.Genji Hinata is a very lucky man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can chat with me @safe-shimadacest on tumblr and you can blame @sea---chel for encouraging me to write this.
> 
> Hi Chel

Hanzo Shimada was not the biggest fan of weddings.

 

He remembered his father remarrying his step mother when he was ten, all businessy and formal, no one smiled. No one cried. Their wasn’t much love in his family.

 

But now, twenty seven and having been invited to one, he supposed he didn’t mind them much. The couple was, in his opinion, very loving. Almost overwhelmingly so. And their friends weren’t so formal with them, they were relaxed and happy, smiling and crying. There was love here, love he hadn’t felt in a very, very long time. Despite not knowing anyone there, as he’d just arrived two weeks prior, they were all very welcoming and warm.

 

The two women, a shorter, British girl named Lena, and her fiance Emily, had been kind enough to let him stay after delivering the cake. It was one of his first orders while in America, and he’d had a fun time making it. At home, everything was fancy and perfect, but here, while efficient, it seemed..playful. Cute, he decided.

 

Five layers on a cake was kind of tricky, since the table had made it almost too tall for him to get the last layer on safely, but he’d managed. He’d had to ask someone else to put the topper on, though. His favorite part had to be placing all the different colored fondant butterflies that spiraled up the cake. They’d been a pain to make, though- over thirty of them just on the bottom layer.

 

But he was proud of his work. And apparently, someone else had taken quite the liking to it as well.

 

A man with neon green hair- neon fucking green -had been admiring it from the side. He was taller than Hanzo, with eyeliner so sharp he could probably stab someone with it, and thick eyebrows that were, actually, very cute.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked, growing irritated that the man was still staring at it. He knew it was a pretty cake, he was confident in it, but the stranger’s eyes lingering on it so long made him twitchy.

Hearing unspoken criticism was, in his opinion, the absolute worst. He supposed, though, he probably didn’t know Hanzo was the baker at all. Again, he was new around the area, and didn’t even know if he was from here.

 

Maybe, just maybe, it was an excuse to talk to him.

 

The stranger turned to him, smiled, and nodded. “Yes! It’s very cute.” He paused a moment, and looked at it again. “I do wonder why it’s so shiny, though.”

 

Hanzo smiled. “It’s a mirror glaze.The glaze was given the name because of how reflective it is.”

 

The stranger turned to him again. “Ooh, fancy.” He laughed, and crossed his arms. “You know a lot about cake, hm? You don’t seem like someone with a sweet tooth.”

Hanzo scoffed. “I know a lot about the cake because I’m the one who made it.” He said with a grin. The stranger’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, and his face lit up.    
  
"Wait wait, you're telling me you're the one who runs the bakery across the street?" He almost squealed, smiling. Hanzo tucked some of his hair behind his ear, and shrugged.   
  
"I supose, I don't really know where you work-"   
  
"I’m the manager of The Neon Palace, Genji, and I work right across from you!" He giggled. "Man, let me tell you, your poppyseed muffins are worth waking up for. I knew I needed to come in more often, and I will now that I know the handsome face behind it."   
  
Hanzo blinked- this man was flirting with him. He felt heat rise to his face, and he sighed. He did know the Boutique across from his bakery, but everything seemed so...punk-ish he wouldn't of guessed wedding dresses were an option there.   
  
"I don't belive I've ever seen you come in." Hanzo replied, choosing to ignore the shameless flirting. He had only set up a few weeks ago, only recently being able to move away from his family's claws. Twenty seven, first time without any family support apart from an incredibly small portion of his family's money to start with, he'd say he was doing well.   
  
"Ah, well," Genji huffed out a chuckle. "I'm not a morning person, and I didn't want to make you suffer that. So I normally send an understanding, patient employee of mine."   
  
"Is it the girl who smacks her bubblegum all the time? The one with the long, brown hair?" She was nice, it was only the gum-smacking that annoyed him more than anything   
  
Genji nodded. "That's Hana, probably. Man, now I'll definitely have to come by during breaks, since you're so nice to talk to. And on a busy day? Definitely a sight for sore eyes." There was more of that flirting again.   
  
Hanzo huffed, and looked away. "Flatterer."   
  
Genji only grinned. "A title I wear with pride."

 

-

 

Hanzo went home that night a little hopeful. He had not pursued anyone in- well, he wasn’t quite sure. He’d seduced targets for the clan, pulling information out of poor drunk souls who saw nothing but a pretty face, but he’d never actually flirted with anyone he genuinely liked.

 

Genji was obnoxious. But Genji was cute and nice and flirty, and he wasn’t drunk when he made the decision that he liked Hanzo. The thought was enough to send him home with his head held a little higher.

 

-

 

As promised, the next day Genji had walked through the doors of his bakery, sadly, it had to be after the morning rush. He normally had people coming in, asking for bagels, muffins, English muffins (though he had to tell multiple people he didn't sell those, he had no idea how to make them and wanted everything in the store to be made by his hand) and it often left him the mess he was now.   
  
He ran a hand through his hair one last time, before smiling at Genji. "Is there something I could get you today?" He asked. Genji smiled back.   
  
"Well, there seems to be a mistake with your menu." Genji said, glancing up at the blackboards above him.   
  
Hanzo turned to see. "There is?" Sometimes people managed to smear the chalk, he never knew how. Genji hummed.   
  
"It seems you aren't on it- how else am I going to get you to-go?" There was a smirk in his voice and Hanzo went still.   
  
Hanzo turned to face him and huffed, pouting. Genji snickered.   
  
"What?" He demanded. "Is there something on my face?"   
  
"Oh, hun," Genji was still trying to stifle his laugh. "A lot more than just your face. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but- I can't take you seriously when you have flour smudged in your hair and icing on your face."   
  
Hanzo slapped a hand up to his face, trying to get it off. Genji hummed in amusement. "You're getting flour all over that pretty face of yours, too. Here." He grabbed some napkins and leaned over the counter, wiping it off his face. Hanzo went still, heat once again flushing up to his cheeks. Genji had small freckles across his nose, bright amber flecks in the dark brown pools in his eyes. He leaned back, examining the napkins- he was right. White powder and different colors of icing smearing in together.   
  
"There." He sighed. "I don't know how to help you with your hair, but there's the most of it." He tossed the napkin in the trash, just as Hanzo was able to calm himself down.   
  
"Thank you." He said. "But really, is there something you'd like or are you just here to flirt?"   
  
Genji hummed. "I guess I can't loiter around here all break, so I guess...have you got anymore of those poppy seed muffins? The ones with cream in the middle?"   
  
He was like a puppy when he asked, and Hanzo felt bad knowing he was sold out. "I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I'm afraid we don't, we sold out this morning." Genji cursed under his breath.   
  
"Okay, hmm. Oh," He gasped. "You do mini cakes. Are they like, cupcakes or actual shrunk down cakes?"   
  
"They're smaller versions of my larger cakes, normally I make them because sometimes people want cake, but they don't want a whole cake. So I make smaller versions."   
  
"That's awesome! What kinds do you have?"   
  
Hanzo listed the options, and eventually Genji was sitting at one of the tables with a mini s'mores cake that caught his interest. Even between customers, Genji was flirting with him. When he was done, he dumped the paper plate and plastic fork into the garbage, and walked back to the counter.   
  
"I'm afraid that's all for my break, sugar, but I mean..." he straightened himself up, bringing a hand to rest on the back of his neck. "If you're up for it...maybe we could meet up later, and I could get us dinner?"   
  
Hanzo stilled, not quite sure how to react. "...What?"   
  
Genji seemed to grow more nervous. "You know, like...a date? I'm asking you on a date." It was weird to see Genji this way, he thought, so nervous and shaky. He was normally so confident- what'd changed? He was certain this wasn't Genji's first time scheduling such an event.   
  
Hanzo hummed, and though he already knew his answer, he pretended to be lost in thought. With a burst of confidence, he grabbed the collar of Genji's shirt and dragged him down to Hanzo's height.   
  
"Pick me up at eight, I'll be standing right outside the bakery." He let go, leaving Genji flushed and flustered. He turned before his own face could match the cherry red on the walls.   
  
"I'll be waiting." With that, he disappeared into the back to wash his hair and pull himself together.

 

-

 

The rest of the day was slow. Very slow. He waited until six, doing nothing but selling some customers a few common items and washing down everything three times over. 

 

To put it incredibly shortly, Hanzo Shimada was nervous about his first date.

 

He knew this was entirely normal, and didn’t try to deny it. It was his first date, in a new place he hadn’t had the chance of memorizing yet. There was also the fact that the guy he was going with was quite a charmer, and everything about him made Hanzo curious. Was he naturally flirty? Or did he see something in Hanzo? He hoped, whatever he saw, it wasn’t his life with the clan.

 

When Hanzo closed up the bakery, taking a short walk back to his apartment, he pondered over what he should wear on a date for the very first time. Before, he’d worried about what suit to wear to a meeting, never what to wear to a date.

 

He’d finally decided on a white hoodie and blue scarf over his gray T-shirt, and black jeans that fit snuggly.

 

When he reached the bakery and found no one there, he began to worry. He did suppose, however, that he was rather early. He had no one to blame but himself if Genji took another- How long? He glanced at his phone. Twenty minutes. He huffed a sigh. He’d been overeager.

 

However, it seemed, Genji was as well. After maybe five minutes, the door to the boutique across from him slammed open, and he flinched as Genji ran to him, spilling apologies. “I’m sorry,” He heaved when he stood in front of Hanzo. “I hadn’t realized I was late until I noticed you standing there-”

 

“Genji.” Hanzo laughed. “All is fine.” He held up his phone to show Genji the time. “I knew I was extremely early, you weren’t exactly late at all.

 

Genji blinked. Once, twice, then threw his head back and barked out loud belly-laughs.

 

“That’s probably the best thing I’ve ever done. Wheeew,” He sighed, finally coming back down from his laughs that Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh along with. “Well then, I guess since we’re both here, let's begin early, yes?” He held out his hand for Hanzo to take.

 

“With pleasure.” He hummed, reaching for Genji’s warm hand.

  
Hanzo Shimada did not like weddings much. But with the introduction of this stranger, perhaps he could forgive them. Just a little.


End file.
